


Explosive Chemistry

by Salbro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is not amused, Dagna blowing things up, Explosions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mischief, Sera Being Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salbro/pseuds/Salbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff piece for a friend :) this is my first post so the editing and formatting is way daunting.... Angel this ridiculous fluff is for you!  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelavenger/gifts).



The hold was dark, cold and just a little on the creepy side. It was still too early for the sun to be up and second nights watch was well underway. The torches on the battlements glowed like eerie eyes in the swirling fog, the fog settled damp and miserable over absolutely everything.

“Widdle? Ya think all this gross wetness is gunna mess it up?” Sera asked from her crouched position next to the chantry stairs that lead up to the battlements.

“Nope. The moisture content in the air will have little effect on the overall outcome of our experiment” Dagna smiled across at her. 

Well at least it looked like her Widdle smiled, it was too stinkin dark to see properly.

“Seeker Pentagast did sanction our use of the tower… Didn't she? You did ask her?” Dagna shifted the heavy bag on her shoulder as she turned to squint across at the blond.

“Her exact words were ‘yes yes Sera, now please leave blah blah blah. I'm tough, everyone look at my sword…’ Or something like that…” Sera reached out and placed a hand on where she thought her Widdle’s shoulder should be and ended up patting her on the head.

“You're so itsy bitsy, I just wanna pick you up a cuddle you forever an ever! Not till you squeak or anythin like that, just tight enough so you know that I love you like a bajillion times bigger an better than an explosion we've ever made.” 

Dagna giggle and snuggled into Sera’s side for just a moment before straightening and moving out of the shadows to head towards the stairs. “Come on my gorgeous golden goddess of all things that snap, sizzle and explode, we've got some preparing to do.”

Sera let out a unruly cackle and grabbed the bag from her Widdle’s shoulder, “come on I'll race ya! Last one to the towers door is stealing the inquisitors breakfast and replacing it with rocks!”

Before Dagna could move the blonde was sprinting up the stairs and out of sight. “My legs aren't as long as yours! You have an unfair advantage.” She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. 

Sera’s head poked over the first landings ledge, “I was just joking my sweet itsy bitsy, I was waiting for you” Sera grinned. “We’ll go ‘requisition’ the inquisitors breakfast together… And if it's junk we’ll go swap it for someone else's breakfast, yeah?” 

A full hour later Dagna wiped the sweat off her brow and stood back to admire her handy work. Sera knelt behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. The blondes chin rested on her shoulder “Oh Widdle! This is going to be fan-friggin-tastic!!” Sera gushed in an awed whisper. 

“It's certainly going to be the best wake up call anyone in the hold has ever experienced and we get to test out a new reagent and the timer based flasks I've been working on.” 

Sera let out a wicked laugh, “this is going to be great! Better than great… What's the word I'm looking for?”

“Tremendous, exceptional, terrific… Stupendous?” Dagna suggested as she turned to press a feathery kiss to Sera’s cheek.

“Widdle-riffic!! That's what it's going to be.” Sera grinned and cupped her Widdle's face and kissed her soundly on the lips till they both saw stars. 

“I've set the timer flasks… We should go or we won't get to enjoy the show.” Dagna giggled as she wriggled her way out of the blondes vice like embrace. 

“You wanna race to the next tower! I pinched a ladder and put it up there days ago, so it's easy peasy to get up” Sera cackled at the sight of Dagna wrinkling her nose. “Right I get it. No racing. How bout you carry the bag and I carry you? That way we can race together, yeah? Good! Let's go.” 

They managed to make it to the next tower and up the ladder to sit together on one of the exposed beams without anyone seeing them. 

Huddled together Sera slipped her arm around her Widdle's shoulders and waited. “How long till something happens?” She whispered loudly.

Dagna frowned and muttered some calculations under her breath, “I must've made a mistake… It should've started by now.” She huffed a deep sigh of annoyance and moved to get up. 

“Wait!! Look!! Something's happening” Sera yelled in an excited almost breathless voice. 

Tendrils of electricity had started flickering in the busted out windows of the dilapidated tower. Dagna snuggled in next to Sera and waited with baited breath. This was going to be spectacular.

The first explosion shook the keep with a brilliant flash of purple, the roof of the tower was sent rocketing up into the sky, before it exploded in a shower of golden sparks that flited across the night's sky like a swarm of angry bees. 

The open tower was spitting blue and green fireballs and jagged forks of multicoloured electricity up into the air above Skyhold. Dagna glanced across at Sera to watch her partners reactions, the blondes eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open in shock and awe. “I told you it was going to be good.” 

The second explosion blasted out, what was left of the windows and sent an immense beam of energy up into the sky, staining the clouds pink before whatever had been blasted upwards exploded. “Freakin Stars!!! Stars Widdle!! The sky is raining rainbow coloured stars!!” Sera shrieked in an excited high pitched voice. 

Dagna smiled and leaned in to wrap her arm around Sera’s waist, she was no longer watching the explosions. She was enjoying watching Sera’s reactions to each little colourful explosion that ripped from what was left of the tower.

“Sap sucking demon balls!! That. Was. Brilliant!!!” Sera laughed as the last explosion of light ended. 

The keep below was in an uproar, with people running about in various stages of undress. Voices were raised in alarm as they tried to figure out what had just happened. 

“SERA!!!!” The roar of Cassandra Pentaghast’s voice cut through the rabble and dead silence fell over the hold. 

“Oh shite!” Sera muttered into the top of Dagnas head. 

“Are we in trouble?” Dagna whispered. 

“We're only in trouble if she find us… So how bout we run away and live happily ever after… Well until Princess Stabby gets ahold of us.” Sera grinned mischievously across at Dagna.

“Sera! I know it was you. You have exactly 1 minute to explain yourself! Do not make me come find you!” Cassandra bellowed from down in the garden. 

Much much later, seated on a bench in the undercroft, both Dagna and Sera listened as Cassandra lectured them on the unnecessary destruction of Inquisition property and the misuse of its resources.

Dagna interrupted with a raised hand. “Yes Dagna you have something to say?” Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm sorry Seeker Pentaghast, it was my fault. I should've spoken directly with you and the other advisors before I implement my surprise for Sera. I just wanted to make her feel special… Because she's my everything.”

Cassandra visibly softened at Dagna’s confession of love and her sincere apology of the towers destruction. “This cannot happen again! Do you hear me? Never again! You are both to help with the repairs of the tower and there is to be absolutely no more experiments without the advisors or the inquisitors say so. Do I make myself clear!?”

“We promise!” Both Dagna and Sera parroted back to the seeker. 

“Good! Now I suggest you both return to your quarters to sleep! You will have a busy day ahead of you both.” Cassandra left the undercroft in a huff, leaving both Dagna and Sera to make their way back to their room. 

Every person they passed on the way either greeted them with frowns of disapproval or barely hidden amusement. Nothing new.

“Oh Later… Maybe in a week or two, we could go pick all the flowers in the garden, yeah? and then when Stuffed Shirt Commander Cullen leaves his tower, we sneak in and set up a flower bomb!! Imagine his face when he opens the door and BOOM!! flowers everywhere!!” Sera laughed as she kicked open the door to their shared room above the inn.

“It'd be magic, yeah but the good kind of magic, not the creepy kind.” Sera flopped down on the bed and made grabby hands at Dagna, silently asking her to come lie down.

“Every time I'm with you it feels like magic… The good kind of magic tho.” Dagna smiled as she settled in next to Sera with a sigh. Blowing up towers was exhausting!

“That's sappy as… But the good kind of sappy, yeah.” Sera grinned as she curled in and hugged her Widdle tight.  
Dagna smiled, it absolutely had been the very best kind of magic.


End file.
